


Screw the Leader Board

by AtemuLadiore



Series: RvB Happy Hour fics [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Comfort, North is the dad of the freelancers seriously; you agree you know it, before the AI incident, bro-friendship because yes, no fucking sadness for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't exactly the best person to give advice, but Wash could tell he was trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw the Leader Board

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of RvB happy hour! First one starring North, York, Maine, and Wash

"How do you do it, guys?" Washington asked as he sat down at the lunch table, promptly throwing his helmet down and immediately introducing his face to the surface. Raising an eyebrow, Maine looked over at the two sitting across from them, watching as York and North exchanged glances.  
"Do what, buddy?" York inquired softly, putting on a reassuring smile and reaching over to ruffle Washington's hair. The blond in question just groaned and shook his head, his voice muffled by the table-surface.

"Ery'ing." York rolled his eyes, giving a small tug at his locks before pulling away, watching as the blond sat up and glared at him.   
"We can't understand table-talk, sorry," York reasoned, Washington just groaned once more and leaned his head on Maine's shoulder, showing York and North a pained expression.  
"How are you guys so damn good at training, how do you even make it on the leader board?!" This received no reply as neither North nor York had words to voice. Maine, being not able to speak in the first place, didn't even give Wash a grunt.

This irked the blond and he sat up, looking at Maine with an envious glare. "Being silent, you're good at stealth and can psychically take anyone on in close combat," he turned to North, "You're exceptionally well with a gun, and you're talented when it comes to both close and far ranged combat, don't even get me started on how good at defense you are. And you," he pointed at York. "You act pretty stupid, but you're really smart and a great locksmith, plus you can observe someone closely and pinpoint their attacks extremely well." 

Washington face palmed and let out what North would describe as an inhumane noise. "How do you do it!?" he practically sobbed dryly as he pulled away from his palm, looking at the older soldiers with sad questioning.  
Wash was not expecting North to chuckle at him, and sure as hell didn't expect York to let out a howl of laughter, and he didn't miss the smile that laced Maine's lips. 

"That's what you're upset about, Wash?" North inquired, smiling that fond smile he always got when South told them that she wasn't injured and they could all just fuck off.  
His eyes twitched in annoyance. "You're not taking this seriously?" Wash couldn't remember a time where he wanted to punch his superiors in a non-training-like manner.   
"Of course we are!" York chirped, having barely stopped laughing. It was clear that the black and yellow soldier was not amused. 

He was about to stand up; however, a hand on his shoulder and a low growl coming from Maine held him in place. York shook his head, clearly dismissing himself for laughing at that.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, wow. I've not words for this Wash," the brunette said truthfully, looking at North, hoping he could help the younger soldier. 

"There's no real answer to it," North began softly, his blue eyes meeting Washington's. "Rank doesn't truly matter either, it'd just up there to show our progress and what we're best with. You're up there too you know, right?" Washington looked downcast and muttered with sheer bitterness in his voice,  
"Yeah, ranked in sixth place." 

North chuckled, watching as Maine patted Wash’s back, letting out a low growl in the process. Washington scoffed at that.  
"Connie said that the leader board is a divider," he reasoned softly, "That's why I'm upset. Because if I get any lower, I won't be as good as you guys anymore, and I need to prove to everyone that I'm not a bad soldier at all, despite my childish-demeanor." He looked up when York let out a long sigh, watching as the partial-blind soldier rubbed the back of his head.

"For one thing, the leader-board is nothing more than a board, Wash. I don't know where C.T got that notion, but we'll set her straight eventually," he let out a shrug, continuing on casually. "And you don't have to prove anyone anything because we all know you're a great soldier." He wasn't exactly the best person to give advice, but Wash could tell he was trying. 

"I think you're better off doing what you're good at right now. Instead of asking how York, Maine, and I do what we do, why not ask yourself, ‘How can I better this talent?’ work on rising to a higher rank if that's how self-conscious you are, we won't make fun of you for it. Carolina is all for being first and look how driven she is after Tex entered our lil' scene," North said, offering the smile a father would give to their child. Washington couldn't help but smile, North was such a softie. 

"Also, you could totally pick up chicks if you were a high rank." York gave him a wink, only to be slapped upside the head by a passing redhead. He sniggered and offered a grin to Washington.  
"Let's get it straight. If, no matter the outcome, you continue winning with your battle rifle, you're going to raise ranks faster than I do. So really, don't worry about it Davey," he stated, using Washington's nickname. The cat lover laughed and nodded after hearing another grunt from Maine, who was getting up to leave.

"Alright. Thanks guys, I think I'm gonna go see what Carolina's up too." York's eyes lit up at that.  
"I'll join you!"


End file.
